<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cena con los Granger by MissLefroy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859681">Cena con los Granger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy'>MissLefroy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinner, F/M, Family Dinners, Fun, Funny, Humor, Muggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione invita a Ron a cenar con sus padres para que le puedan conocer mejor. Pero las cosas no salen tan bien como a ella le gustaría.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mr Granger/Mrs Granger (Harry Potter), Ronmione - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cena con los Granger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maria+Elisabeth+Black">Maria Elisabeth Black</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Julio de 1998</strong>
</p><p>Llevaba más de media hora mirando por la ventana. Estaba nerviosa. Tenía la sensación de que algo no iba a salir bien, porque estas cosas no siempre salen como uno espera. Y menos si se trata de una cena con Ron y sus padres de por medio.</p><p>Y, aunque Ron era una persona muy chistosa, no sabía la que le esperaba con su padre. Siempre solía hacer comentarios jocosos que, según Hermione, sólo él entendía. O al menos ella no solía encontrarle la gracia.</p><p>—Hermione, no te preocupes, que seguro que todo sale bien —le dijo su madre, calmándola.</p><p>—No estés tan segura. Yo al menos no lo estoy.</p><p>Miró una última vez por la ventana, por si veía a su novio llegar, pero no hubo éxito. Miró el reloj por enésima vez. Iba a llegar tarde. Como de costumbre.</p><p>—¿Y si no le gusta la cena? —se preguntaba en voz alta.</p><p>—Esa duda me ofende, Hermione —le instó su madre.</p><p>—Lo siento. Sé que cocinas muy bien, pero no sé si este tipo de comida es la que a él le puede gustar. Está acostumbrado a otras cosas.</p><p>—Ni que comierais unicornios en estofado o hadas en salsa de brócoli —dijo la señora Granger echándose a reír.</p><p>Hermione miró a su madre de reojo.</p><p>—No tiene gracia, mamá —dijo con nerviosismo Hermione.</p><p>—Anda, ven aquí y ayúdame a poner la mesa.</p><p>—¿Y papá?</p><p>—Ha ido un momento al supermercado a por un poco de vino para la cena, que se nos había olvidado con las prisas.</p><p>Alguien aporreó la puerta. Hermione supo que era Ron, porque, por mucho que le explicara lo que era un timbre, no había manera de que él lo comprendiera, así que le dijo que golpeara un poco con los nudillos. Pero, claro, con lo bruto que es eso era muy poco para él.</p><p>Hermione se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe. Allí estaba él, con un atuendo un tanto extraño: una camisa morada tres tallas más grande y unos pantalones deportivos del mismo tamaño.</p><p>—¿Qué llevas puesto? —le preguntó, alzando una ceja.</p><p>—Estaba nervioso y le pregunté a Harry. Me dijo que cogiera su ropa, pero me estaba pequeña, así que me prestó algo que tenía de su primo.</p><p>—¿Y tu ropa?</p><p>—Es que no sé si es muy… ya sabes, poco muggle.</p><p>—Hubiese sido mejor tu ropa de mago. Así pareces un fantasma. Uno que ha adelgazado veinte kilos de golpe.</p><p>Ron se miró la ropa y se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Por cierto, he traído esto —dijo mientras le entregaba una maceta.</p><p>—¿Geranios? —preguntó Hermione.</p><p>—Sí, Harry me dijo que a los muggles os gustan las flores y eso. Y compré unas en una tienda que hay aquí cerca con el dinero que me prestó.</p><p>—Sí, creo que voy a tener que hablar con Harry sobre qué tipo de gente es la que ha estado tratando en el mundo muggle.</p><p>—¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan estas flores?</p><p>—Son bonitas, sí, pero lo normal es que se regalen rosas…</p><p>—Oh, vaya. Es que no me llegaba el dinero y, bueno, estas estaban a mitad de precio; o eso decía en un cartel.</p><p>Hermione le sonrió forzosamente.</p><p>—Es igual. Lo que importa es el detalle.</p><p>Hermione deja la maceta junto a la puerta (mientras pensaba un lugar mejor) y acompañó a su novio hasta el comedor, donde estaba su madre ultimando los detalles para la cena.</p><p>—Mamá —comenzó a decir Hermione—, ya ha llegado Ron.</p><p>—Hola, cielo —dijo ésta, dirigiéndose al novio de su hija—. Has llegado un poco pronto aún, porque al pollo le queda unos diez minutos todavía y Will tendría que estar aquí ya —dijo mirando el reloj de la pared.</p><p>—¿Will? —preguntó Ron, mirando a Hermione.</p><p>—Mi padre —contestó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ya veo lo que me escuchas.</p><p>—Lo siento —se disculpó Ron—. Es que estoy algo nervioso y no recuerdo los nombres. Para mí son el señor y la señora Granger.</p><p>—Está bien, no pasa nada. Es normal. No los has tratado casi. —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo echó lentamente.</p><p>La puerta de la entrada se abrió y se oyó un gran golpe.</p><p>—¡Auch! —se escuchó desde el salón.</p><p>Hermione se dirigió hacia el salón junto con Ron y se encontró con su padre peleándose con la maceta que Hermione había dejado en la entrada.</p><p>—¿Y esto de dónde ha salido?</p><p>—Lo ha traído Ron.</p><p>—¿Para qué? —preguntó extrañado el señor Granger.</p><p>—Como detalle, papá.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Da igual, papá —respondió encogiéndose de hombros intentando zanjar el asunto—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?</p><p>—Había una cola enorme en el súper. Y encima una ancianita ha intentado colarse y a más de uno no le ha sentado nada bien.</p><p>—¿El súper? —preguntó Ron, extrañado—. ¿Eso qué es? ¿algún tipo de animal o algo?</p><p>El señor Granger se echó a reír.</p><p>—No, hijo, es donde se compran alimentos y cosas así.</p><p>Ron se puso tan rojo como el color de su pelo.</p><p>—No te preocupes, yo tampoco sé muchos de los términos mágicos que utilizáis. Como eso de muggle y esas cosas.</p><p>—Sí, papá pensó que muggle era un tipo de taza mágica que se llenaba sola.</p><p>Ron se echó a reír por lo bajo. No quería hacerlo, y menos delante del padre de Hermione, pero le resultó gracioso el comentario.</p><p>—Y yo qué carajos iba a saber que era gente no mágica. Menos mal que el hombre de la barba larga me lo explicó. No recuerdo el nombre.</p><p>—Dumbledore, papá.</p><p>—Ese, ese. ¿Cómo está ese señor? Me caía muy bien.</p><p>—Murió hace un año —respondió Ron, melancólicamente.</p><p>Se hizo un silencio incómodo.</p><p>—Ron —comenzó a decir Hermione, por lo bajo—. Mis padres tienen algunos lapsus de memoria desde que los desmemoricé. Ten paciencia con algunos detalles, por favor.</p><p>Ron asintió, disculpándose con la mirada con el señor Granger. Parecía en shock por lo que el novio de su hija le había revelado hacía tan solo unos segundos.</p><p>—Ron —dijo el señor Granger, sin darle más importancia a lo anterior—, ¿te gusta el vino?</p><p>—No lo sé, señor. Nunca lo he probado.</p><p>—Oh, cierto. Aún eres menor de edad. No deberías. ¡Tendrás que emborracharte con cola ligth, pues! —se mofó el señor Granger.</p><p>Hermione se echó las manos a la cara mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza.</p><p>—Ya basta, papá.</p><p>—¿Qué he dicho ahora?</p><p>Hermione iba a responder, pero su madre avisó de que la cena ya estaba lista y todos se dispusieron a sentarse en la mesa. Ron se quedó de pie, sin saber dónde ponerse, hasta que su novia le señaló su sitio, frente a ella. Aunque no estaba muy segura de si sería buena idea que su padre estuviese a su lado.</p><p>—Y bien, Ron, ¿a qué te vas a dedicar?</p><p>—Me acaban de aceptar en la academia de aurores.</p><p>—¿Aurores? ¿Eso qué es? ¿Como una especie de adivinos de esos como los que hay en el canal de videncia?</p><p>—No, no, no tiene nada que ver con eso —respondió el chico con calma—. Hay magos que son malos y nosotros nos encargamos de encontrarlos y encerrarlos en prisión.</p><p>—Algo parecido a policía, para que lo entiendas —remató Hermione.</p><p>—Oh, entiendo. Menos mal, porque pinta de vidente no es que tengas, muchacho —dijo echándose a reír.</p><p>—Espero que te guste el pollo, Ron —comentó la señora Granger, cambiando de tema.</p><p>—Por supuesto. Es mi comida preferida de todas —contestó el aludido son una amplia sonrisa.</p><p>—Pues menos mal que te gusta el pollo, porque se nos han acabado los donuts —se mofa el señor Granger, con una risilla tonta.</p><p>—¡Papá!</p><p>—Will, deja al chico en paz —le regañó su esposa.</p><p>—¿Pero qué he dicho ahora?</p><p>—Ron, disculpa a mi esposo. A veces le da por hacer comentarios fuera de lugar.</p><p>—No se preocupe, señora Granger.</p><p>—¡Oh, cielo! No me llames así, que me haces más mayor de lo que soy. Llámame Rosalind.</p><p>«Seguro que se le olvida en diez minutos», pensó Hermione.</p><p>—Hermione nos ha dicho que regresará a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios y graduarse. ¿No vas a hacer lo mismo? ¿No os pedían el graduado en Hogwarts o algo así?</p><p>—No, mamá. Están haciendo algunas excepciones con los que lucharon en la guerra.</p><p>La señora Granger se quedó en silencio. Su hija apenas le había hablado del tema y ella no quería preguntarle porque sabía que era demasiado doloroso por las pérdidas que hubo en ella.</p><p>—Entiendo. ¿Y es por eso por lo que has conseguido entrar en la academia de aurores?</p><p>—Así es, señora —contestó Ron —. Perdón, Rosalind—se corrigió, carraspeando un poco.</p><p>—¿Y se te da bien eso?</p><p>—Bueno, no es que metan a cualquiera en esa academia si no se te dan bien ciertos hechizos.</p><p>—¿Y qué hechizos son esos?</p><p>—Son muchos, pero son de desarme, de defensa y esas cosas.</p><p>—Un momento —interrumpió el señor Granger—, ¿no utilizáis ningún tipo de pistola mágica ni nada de eso?</p><p>—No, señor, solo la varita.</p><p>—¿La varita la usáis para todo?</p><p>—Así es.</p><p>—¿Para todo… todo?</p><p>—Sí, supongo.</p><p>—Pero para…</p><p>—Will…</p><p>—¿Qué? Me refería para ducharse y eso.</p><p>Hermione masticaba un trozo de pollo con furia. Tenía ganas de matar a su padre. Y de llorar. De eso también.</p><p>—Los magos usamos bañeras para bañarnos —respondió Ron con una sonrisa—. Creo que es lo poco en lo que coincidimos con los muggles. Excepto lo del patito de goma, claro.</p><p>—¿No usais patitos de goma?</p><p>—No, la verdad. Mi padre encontró uno y aún está averiguando para qué sirve.</p><p>El señor Granger se quedó pensativo, porque él tampoco sabía para qué servía.</p><p>—A decir verdad, creo que solo sirve para hacer compañía.</p><p>—¿Compañía? —preguntó el chico alzando una ceja—. No entiendo.</p><p>—Sí, ya sabes. Para no sentirse solo mientras estás en la bañera.</p><p>—¡Oh, papá, ya basta! —exclamó Hermione masajeándose las sienes.</p><p>—¿Pero qué he dicho? Estas mujeres, que no tienen sentido del humor —dijo, dirigiéndose a Ron, que seguía sin entender, pero asentía y se reía como si lo hiciera.</p><p>—Will, tengamos la fiesta en paz, anda. ¿No ves que la niña lo está pasando mal?</p><p>—Está bien, pero, en serio, no estoy diciendo nada del otro mundo.</p><p>El resto de la cena fue mejor. Y eso que el señor Granger se había tomado casi todo el vino, pero le prometió a su esposa y su hija comportarse delante del joven Weasley.</p><p>—¿Quieres postre, Ron?</p><p>—No, gracias, señora, quiero decir, Rosalind. En verdad, debería marcharme ya.</p><p>—¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?</p><p>—Sí, he de madrugar para ayudar a mi madre con los gnomos de jardín.</p><p>—¿No son de cerámica?</p><p>—No, son reales, papá. Y son una plaga.</p><p>—¡Oh, qué muchacho más atento! Eso está bien, que ayudes a tu madre con las tareas.</p><p>—Sí, bueno, cuando quiere… —murmura Hermione.</p><p>—Muchas gracias, señora. Prometo quedarme hasta el postre a la próxima, por lo menos.</p><p>—No pasa nada, cielo. Regresa cuando quieras.</p><p>Hermione le acompañó hasta la puerta. No sabía dónde meterse.</p><p>—Lamento lo de mi padre. Es que no suele tratar con muchos magos, ya sabes.</p><p>—No le des más importancia. Yo me lo he pasado bien.</p><p>—¿En serio? Porque yo desde luego que no.</p><p>—Ya irá mejor en la próxima, ya lo verás.</p><p>Bueno, eso si es que había una próxima.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>